The present invention relates to a case, housing, or the like, for receiving PC-boards carrying heat-producing electric and electronic components. Cases, housings, covered frames, or similar kinds of enclosures, to which the invention pertains, are usually constructed to receive and hold such PC-boards, the latter being equipped for plug-in in a terminal board which is also mounted in the case. These enclosures are widely in use in computer-, control- and telecommunication-engineering. Aside from just mounting and positioning the PC-boards in an organized fashion, the enclosures provide additionally protection against dirt and dust.
Mounting a multitude of electronic and electric components in a rather dense and compact assembly inside an enclosure has the disadvantage that the heat developed by the components is, in fact, trapped. It was found that their life is, indeed, sharply reduced. Thus, it was necessary to select a sufficiently low component density in order to avoid excessive heating. In the case of a large piece of equipment, the resulting volume of component occupancy becomes quite high.